1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A display device includes a display panel constituted by a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix. The display panel includes a plurality of scan lines formed in a row direction and a plurality of data lines formed in a column direction. The plurality of scan lines and the plurality of data lines cross each other. Each of the plurality of pixels is driven by a scan signal and a data signal transmitted from a corresponding scan line and data line.
Display devices are classified into a passive matrix type of light emitting display device and an active matrix type of light emitting display device according to a driving scheme of the pixels. Of these, the active matrix type, in which unit pixels are selectively lit, is used more than the passive matrix type because of its better resolution, contrast, and operation speed.
Display devices are used with portable information terminals such as personal computers, mobile phones, PDAs, or the like, as well as monitors for various types of information equipment. Known display devices include LCD devices using liquid crystal panels, organic light emitting display devices using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), PDPs using plasma panels, etc. In recent years, various light emitting display devices having smaller weight and volume than cathode ray tube devices have been developed. In particular, organic light emitting display devices, having excellent emission efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle as well as rapid response speed, have attracted public attention.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display supplies current according to input image data to a plurality of OLEDs disposed in the display panel, thereby displaying images. In a typical display panel, in a driving period in which a display unit is divided into a display area and a non-display area, the scan lines and data lines corresponding to the non-display area are applied with scan signals and data signals like the display area. This generates unnecessary power consumption such that the overall power consumption is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.